D'une Fin à un nouveau Commencement
by Di-Bee
Summary: Traduction. Une vision du comportement de Sam durant Unending, et un message qu'elle a fait transmettre par Teal'c à 'elle-même', plus les répercutions dudit message. Ma réponse au troisième challenge des Penguins, basé sur une citation de Kahlil Gibran.


Titre : D'une fin à un nouveau commencement

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Traduction. Une vision du comportement de Sam durant Unending, et un message qu'elle a fait transmettre par Teal'c à 'elle-même', plus les répercutions dudit message. Ma réponse au troisième challenge des Penguins, basé sur une citation de Kahlil Gibran. Drame/Romance.

Spoiler : Unending, évidement.

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous.

Note de l'auteur : Une autre fic écrite pendant un moment où je me sentais vraiment, vraiment mal. Et pourtant encore une happy end. Une vraie hopeless romantic=) Cette fic est une traduction de From an End to a new Beginning.

Challenge n°3

Citation :

_Love has no desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving. _

~Kahlil Gibran

Regarder vers l'horizon, devant. Toujours. Ne jamais regarder en arrière. Peut importait avec combien elle s'y efforçait, s'était dur de ne pas être tentée, et jeter un oeil, même au sens figuré, à ce qu'ils avaient eu, et ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Et puis, il n'y avait plus d'horizon, désormais. Ils étaient entourés d'un pur vide de temps dans un océan d'éternité. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait réalisé à quel point les mots 'pour toute l'éternité' pouvaient se révéler négatifs. A présent, elle le faisait plus que jamais.

Elle avait gardé ses plaques d'identification, tout au long de leur 'séjour'. Pas tant pour elle, pour les autres, ou pour le règlement. Mais simplement parce que ça le lui rappelait.

Elle travaillait, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, décennie après décennie, pour trouver une solution dont elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Et elle jouait de son instrument, encore et encore, alors que restait l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse écouter, et comprendre. Comprendre qui elle était, ce qu'elle cherchait à exprimer, et à quel point elle était blessée. Depuis qu'ils étaient coincés sur ce vaisseau ensemble, vieillissant en équipe, elle s'était transformée en une machine, vivant exclusivement pour son travail et sa musique, oubliant tout le reste. Son seul espoir consistait à trouver un moyen de revenir en arrière, dont elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas, pas après toutes ces années de recherches inutiles. Mais elle ne pouvait faire une croix sur ce rêve qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à mettre complètement en place, ce rêve d'une famille, ou au moins d'un amour qui pourrait durer une éternité qui ne serait pas condamnée, et dont elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la vivre, dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

Elle s'était confiée à Teal'c, et lui avait fait jurer qu'une fois de retour, il 'lui' dirait quelque chose, sur quoi il devait veiller avec autant d'attention que le cristal. Rien qui ne puisse changer ce qui n'aurait été, mais assez pour qu'elle' obtienne une vie que jamais elle ne connaîtrait autrement, qu'elle ait le courage de faire face à ses sentiments, et se battre pour, et non contre eux. Et merde au règlement, même si cette conclusion ne s'était imposée à elle qu'après le temps de la moitié d'une vie, mais le plus longtemps elle passerait à fuir ces sentiments, le moins de temps elle aurait pour profiter, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de cet amour dont elle ressentait un tel besoin depuis des années. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas même après toutes ces années, et avec la certitude qu'elle ne le connaîtrait pas elle-même.

Mais au diable si elle ne se permettait pas se de prendre un peu en main. Elle avait simplement demandé au Jaffa de l'implorer de se 'rappeler Papa'. Ca devrait suffire. Ce serait le cas, les mots étaient trop lourds de sens pour être oubliés, pas après toutes ces années.

Parce que la vie était en effet bien trop courte, que les bonnes choses n'arrivaient qu'à qui savait attendre,et dieu savait qu'elle avait suffisamment attendu pour son 'moment'.

_L'amour n'a d'autre désir que de se compléter. Fondre, et être tel un ruisseau qui coule, chantant sa mélodie dans la nuit. Se réveiller au crépuscule avec un coeur ailé, et remercier pour un autre jour d'amour._

_**traduction approximative de la citation**_

_Tu mérites d'aimer quelqu'un, et d'être aimée en retour_

Jacob Carter, Grace

Sam déglutit et frappa à la porte, laissant son cerveau se demander si c'était sur ou non pour elle de se trouver là, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais ne s'en souciant plus désormais. Elle avait fait son choix.

Teal'c lui avait donné le cristal, et fait passer le message, murmurant son fardeau au poids bien plus conséquent. De quoiqu'il se soit trouvé témoin en cette cinquantaine d'année de moments en équipe, il l'avait regardée d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Quelque part entre un frère et un père, une sorte de guide. Et, pour cette fois, avec une telle expression sur son visage, elle avait été prompte à suivre son conseil aussi tôt qu'ils avaient été libérés, passant pour une fois la soirée en équipe, sachant que quelque soit la réalité dans laquelle elle vivait, il y en aurait une multitude d'autres, et sans doute des plus amusantes qu'une énième rediffusion de Star Wars cette nui-là.

Elle fut surprise quand le son de pas lourd la firent sortir de ses pensées, lui rappelant où elle se trouvait. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

L'homme ouvrit la porte, et elle se contentait de sourire. Il ne dit rien, la laissant entrer, attendant qu'elle parle.

"Teal'c m'a rappelé quelque chose aujourd'hui; Quelque chose d'important,que quelqu'un d'autres m'a dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je voulais simplement vous dire que j'apprécierais vraiment la partie de pêche à laquelle vous m'aviez invitée, si l'offre tient toujours."

Ces mots n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait voulu. Mais alors qu'elle les prononçait, les autres pouvaient purement et simplement être lus dans ses yeux. L'intensité de son regard fit frissonner son interlocuteur, qui s'avança d'un pas. Il la prit dans ses bras, l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête, la rapprochant de lui, murmurant à son oreille.

"Bien sûr, quand vous voulez."

Une fois encore, il y avait plus. Mais il est préférable de taire certaines chose, que cela ne met pas en danger leurs chances de se réaliser.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, et put entendre son sourire dans son soupire. Il la connaissait si bien. Il se sourit, et apprécia sa présence dans ses bras. C'était si réel, et pourtant si inattendu qu'il craignait que ça ne disparaisse s'il ne la tenait pas assez fort. Elle commença à chantonner, et il trouva ça adorable. Il reconnut la chanson, et son coeur se brisa. Elle murmura 'tu es mon étoile, Jack', et les pièces se recollèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles ne s'étaient éparpillées. C'était leur façon de dire 'Je t'aime', leur façon d'exprimer plus de dix ans d'admiration silencieuse et d'attraction l'un envers l'autre. Leur façon d'être ensemble. Dehors, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Leur relation, cependant, venait juste de naître.

Note : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode (génial) qu'est 'Grace' depuis un long moment, la citation de Jacob en est extraite, et elle chantonnait 'Twinkle twinkle little star' (en version vo.)


End file.
